The 7th is made up of Phantoms
by Vid Drawings
Summary: What would happen if the Phantom would build a time machine? Love in the 7th heaven. There're only phantoms in dreams, right?
1. Chapter 1: Time Travelling?

I was putting away some old books in the cellar. Mr. Brown had asked me to help him to clean-up the classroom. I heard some noise at the other side of the cellar. It must be the rats, I thought. I wanted to go back up-stairs. Suddenly there was a bright light, from where I had heard the noise. I hid myself behind a large load of books. When the light was cleared there was a man in the middle of the room.

He was absent minded, it seemed. He turned around and stared at the spot where he just had appeared. That light? Is this some kind of time travelling? I knew that Mr. Brown was working on this. He always loved to tell about it in class.

Should I show myself to this man? After a few minutes I made my decision. "Hello?" The man turned around to face me. His golden eyes starred in mine. "Can I help you?" I asked. He studied me from head to toe. "Ce qui est de l'année?" {What year is it?} His smooth, dark, yet strong voice asked. I was never good in French. "I don't understand, sir." "What takes so long there?" It was Mr. Brown. "Nothing sir, just a book." She grabbed a book from the load she had been hiding behind. Stay here, she motioned with her hands to the man. She climbed up the stairs. "There you are." Mr. Brown walked up to her. "May I see the book?"He pointed at it. She gave it to him. "The Time Machine from H... Interesting choice, lady." He handed her the book. "Well I think we are done for today, you can go home now." He waited at the door for her to leave. How could she get the man out of the cellar? Mr. Brown could never see him. More important, how could she get back in the school if everything was locked. She made a plan. Walked to her bag, which lay beside her table. Next to her table was a window. She made her book fall, while she grabbed her book from the floor she leaned against the window. It opened a bit. All she could hope for was that the French man would stay in the cellar. She walked to the door and thanked Mr. Brown for holding the door open. He locked the classroom door and they walked outside, together. "Till Monday, enjoy the weekend", he said. She gave him a nervous smile and waited for him to leave in his DeLorean DMC-12. When he was out of sight she walked to the other side of the school building. Her fingers slid under the narrow opening of the window. She was glad she had small fingers. Once she had opened the window she climbed inside.

**A/N: This is my first fic. Please R/R! What do you think about the story?**


	2. Chapter 2:

She opened the cellar door. "Hello, are you still there?" There was no sound. Not a single sound. Could he have escaped?

"Je suis ici."{I am here} A soft voice spoke. She could feel his warm breath in her neck. It made her feel weird. She turned around, he was in front of her. "You can't stay here, they might discover you." He was taller than she thought. In the cellar was everything dark, so she didn't saw him clearly. Here he stood in the soft light of the sun. He had ink-black hair, golden eyes and was fully covered in black. But the most weirdest thing of all was that he wore a white mask.

She walked to the window. He watched as she walked by. "Come." She climbed outside. He followed her and glanced at her while she closed the window.

She was lucky, her parents left home early today and wouldn't be back until two weeks from now. They went to England for some business. Her parents worked as musical artists. "Upstairs, is my room." He looked at her with those golden eyes of his. The next moment his eyes where all over the place. And he especially looked to the TV. Of course, he had never seen a TV, if he was from the past. She turned the tv on. He didn't came closer. Maybe he's afraid, she thought. "TV." She said. He looked at her again. "TV?" "Yes that's right. And do you know what this is?" She held up the remote control. Silence. "This is a remote control." She zapped to a different channel. He came a bit closer, just a bit. Do you want to watch TV? She gave him the remote. Do you want to eat something it's almost 6 am? Again silence. She made a eat movement with her hands. No response either. Never mind. She would prepare a simple meal for them. She could hear the TV in the kitchen. Who was he? Where did he came from? Why did he wear that mask? The only thing she knew about him was that he spoke French.

She went into the living room again. He was still watching TV. She gave him a plate with pasta. He had been watching an opera. She graphed the remote and turned the TV off. "Where do you come from?" He didn't say anything, of course not, what was she thinking? He doesn't understand her. Oh god! She wished she had learned to speak French. Wait! She stood up and walked to the computer which stood in the study. She took an atlas from the shelf and some paper and a pencil and went back. "Où venez-vous?" {Where do you come from?} The man wrote down two word.

Paris 1871

This can't be true? 1871?

"Ce qui est de l'année?" He asked.

She didn't knew what it mend but she wrote:

America 2011

"Amérique?" His voice was soft yet powerful.

After they finished their meal, they went up stairs. "This is my room." She opened the door and stepped inside. She picked up a cd from the floor. Phantom of the opera. "Do you want to listen to some music?" She turned up the volume. One speaker was broken, she still needed to repair it. The music of the night began.

**POV Erik**

It was music I had never heard before. Beautiful music and it came all from small boxes. This girl is kind to me and maybe I could stay here. But would she accept my hideous face? It's 2011, maybe people think different of my appearance? No, people never change!

**POV Emily**

He seemed lost in thoughts. I gazed at him. He had strong arms, beautiful golden eyes and a soft yet powerful dark voice, which could swep me away. He is giving me a weird feeling in my stomach. Could I be in love with him? No! Stop! He is much older than I am, no doubt about it. And he doesn't even speak your language.

He looked her in the eyes. She woke up from her thoughts. "Piano," he said. Piano? He wanted to play? He must be a musician. They didn't had a piano, but she had a keyboard in her closet. He kept staring at her as she walked over to the closet. Why did she feel so weird?

I placed the keyboard on my desk and turned it on. Go ahead. He began to play and I heard the beautiful sound of the music of the night. He had listened just once and he could play the whole song? It brought tears to my eyes. I do not know why but I kept crying to the end of the song. Somehow it seemed to fit him well. A cold hand touched my face and wiped away the tears. I wanted him to hold me. I let myself go. I grabbed his hand and dragged it towards me. Please, hold me. The next moment his strong arms were around me. What am I doing? His hands were cold but the rest of his body was warm. I felt save.

I woke up. I felt a warm body next to me. He had a cute face when he slept. The mask however was still on his face. Her hand traced the edge of the mask. Should she take it off? Suddenly his eyes were open. She felt his cold hand on hers. His eyes turned cold and he seemed furious. She could only feel pity for this man, the man who would never show his face but would hide behind a mask.

The next moment he was standing beside the bed. His golden eyes pointed at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take unmask you." I gave him a small smile. He turned and walked to the keyboard. His music was like music of the gods them self. This man, he must have been very lonely. Alone with his sad music. She could feel his emotion in the music. She steps out bed and walked up to him. "Chanter." She knew what that mend. He wanted her to sing? He started playing music of the night.

Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...<br>Silently the senses abandon their defenses ...

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ...  
>Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...<br>Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
>turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -<br>and listen to the music of the night ...

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
>Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!<br>Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
>And you'll live as you've never lived before ...<p>

Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...  
>Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...<br>Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
>in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -<br>the darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
>Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!<br>Let your soul  
>Take you where you long to be!<br>Only then can you belong to me ...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
>Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!<br>Let the dream begin,  
>let your darker side give in to the power of<br>the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ...

You alone can make my song take flight -  
>help me make the music of the night ...<p>

"Belle merci." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. She got an idea, what if she teached him English?

She had found an old French-English dictionary in her father's study. Now she could teach him English. She gave the book to him and he started to turn over the pages. She gave him paper and pencil. The next few hours she did her homework while he wrote down words on the paper.

That evening while she prepared diner for them, he came in the kitchen. He looked her in the eyes and said: my name Erik.

"Erik." She repeated. She realized she had never asked his name. "What your name?"

"My name is Emily."

"Erik, do you like some eggs?"

"Yes, please." She was impressed if he could learn that quick than it would be easier than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend was soon over, she had learned Erik to speak English. He still needed to practice a lot. "Erik?" She stood in the hallway. There was some noise upstairs and after a few seconds Erik stood beside her. "I'm going to school. Stay inside. I'm back around four o'clock." She locked the door from the outside. Just incase Erik would run away. Nobody should know about him. If they knew he was from the past, that would be a disaster.

**POV Emily**

I unlocked my locker and graped my science book. I closet my locker and there was, leaning against the wall, a tall boy, wearing a basball jacket and jeans. "Hallo, Emily. Did you enjoy the weekend?" He said with a smirk on his face. I didn't gave a response. I just walked away. Not now. "Emily, didn't you hear me?" He shouted angry at me. "Just go away." But he didn't. He followed me to the classroom and graped my arm. "Your weekend wasn't that nice I see, of course not!" He began to laugh. "Not without me." "Just go away! Let me go, Nathan!" "Why should I?" "Because of me." A dark figure, taller than Nathan with angry golden eyes grabbed his shoulder. "Leave." Nathan was scared and ran away. "Erik! What are you doing?" I nearly shouted it. "Why was he touching you? And why..." "Erik!" I stopped him from talking. "I told you to stay inside the house." I realised that people where looking at us. No! They had seen Erik clearly. Some people where scared of his appearance. The look at their faces. Erik noticed that people where looking and he graped my arm and dragged me to the music classroom, which was empty. His arms where around me. "Erik, you should have never..."I'm sorry." His voice not more than a wisper. "Why did you follow me in the first place?" "I was just curious. Then I saw that boy and... I just don't understand. Everything is so new for me." "Erik, it's ok, I forgive you." I looked up at him. A single tear ran down his mask. He brought his face closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath. I closed my eyes. I had that weird feeling again. Soft lips touched mine. They tasted like caramel. Sweet and delicious.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Emily**

I felt happy but suddenly I realised what he was doing with me. "Erik what are you doing?" I pussed him of me. "Emily." He wishered with that voice, that voice which could swep me from my feet. "I must go to class I'm already late." I opened the door and left Erik behind.

**POV Erik**

Emily. Her name echoed through my head. Again and again. She left. You're so stupid! Why did you kiss her? It is just the same... People don't want you in this world. It is just the same... just like that time with Christine. If I had just died that day... But I didn't... No, hell no, I didn't!

A shadow, just like the night, left the musicroom.

**POV Emily**

"Miss McCoy? Why are you so late?" Mr. Brown frowned. "I'm so sorry, sir." I walked to the table next to the window. I was never late for class. Mr. Brown continued his lesson. My thought where by Erik. Why did he kiss me? Where was he now? Would he leave or stay with me? Erik. Erik. Erik.

Class was over. I woke up from my thoughts. As soon as I stood up to leave the classroom Mr. Brown nodded me. "Emily. What's wrong?" "Nothing sir, why would there be something wrong?" "You came late, you never come late. You were absent minded in the lesson..."

I didn't have to tell him about Erik. He's not my parent... "I'm a bit ill." "Why don't you stay home than?" He gave me a wink. I was not sure why he did that... But it was a great idea.

"Erik?" She opened the door. Silence. She went inside and locked the door. "Erik, are you here?" He wasn't in the living room, the kitchen or the study. She went upstairs. She could hear the sound of someone snivel. But where did it came from? He was not in her room... "Erik?" Mabye the badroom? And there he was. He was on the floor leaning against the bath tub. Tears running down his white mask. "Are you ok? Erik?" He looked up to her. He looked horrible. "It is ok, you did nothing wrong." She sat down beside him on the cold stone floor.

"It's just the same as before..." He mumbled. "What is the same as before, Erik?" Nothing came from his mouth. His eyes were red of crying.

**Please help me improve this story. Review! Do you have an idea? ****PM me!**


End file.
